The Collector's Secret
This is basicaly about The Collector. A few parts may be different as Jasper met The Collector in his car but in this he meets him with Vera at his house. CHAPTER 1 ____________________________________________ "This shall do the trick" he said while his voice got deeper. He ran towards his closest and looked for clothes. "This will be perfect" he said while he threw a cloak around his shoulders. It was blackish with a hint of purple and had a beautiful design on it. He opened a box and looked around in a pile of strange objects. "Creepy" he said while he looked at a plain white mask. He laid it on the table and took out his set of paints. "Red will be perfect" while he carfully painted some of the mask red. He spent hours getting the mask to be perfect. He put on the mask and went in front of the mirror. He looked like a ghost. "Online fourms" he said while he turned on his laptop. He went onto an egyptian fourm webstite and click on a womans profile. "Vera Devinish" he said in a sly voice. He messaged her an important letter. "Jasper" he said as he clicked onto a man's profile. He also messaged him too. He googled the mask of anubis and looked at a picture of it. "Very collectable" he said in a sly voice. The clock struck 12. A man arrived at the door. "Is anybody there" he yelled out. Not a mouse could be heard from inside. He walked over to the window and peeped through. "I knew I was tricked! Just a prank!" he said. The bushes started to rattle. "Who is there?!?!" he screamed. A little cat ran out of the bush and ran away. "Phew" he said as he turned around. A man with a cloak and a mask was standing in the window. He did not move. "Hello" the man said. The man in the window didn't move. The man got scared and turned to go home but a young woman stood there. "AAAAH" they both screamed. The man in the mirror got a rock and smashed the window. He climbed out and walked towards the two of them. "I'm The Collector" he said. CHAPTER 2 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was 3 weeks after the meeting that Jasper and Vera had with The Collector. The Collector rushed out of the forest. He walked past the bushes and his boots made a loud noise on the ground. He arrived at the library and pushed the door, but it didn't open. He ran away and towards to school. Jasper walked in the hallways slowly and quietly. The Collector ran in and grabbed his arm. "The Collector!" Jasper said. "The keys", The Collector said, "for the library". Jasper reached his hands into his pocket and shuffled around. Trudy came walking up the hallway and seen the two talking. She quickly opened a classroom door and ran in and locked it. Jasper found the key and dropped it into The Collector's hand. He ran out the door while Jasper had a scared face. Trudy came out of the classroom. "What are you doing" asked Jasper. "Nothing" Trudy said while she walked away. The Collector shoved the key in the key hole on the door of the library. He walked in mysteriously and he looked around. He had seen something. He ran over to the replica of the Mask of Anubis. He looked at it carefully like he was trying to memorize it. "What if this is the real mask and..." he said but he was inturrupted. He had heard something. "Hello" a little voice called out. "Hello is anybody here?". "Nina is here" she said. The Collector ran into the corner of the room behind a shelf. Nina walked around the room looking for whoever was there. She noticed something on the wall and had a surprised face. "WHO IS IN THERE" shouted an angry voiced. Victor the house keeper from Anubis House came in. He looked around angrily. When he was not looking Nina ran out and made a large noise. "Got you!" he screamed while he ran outside. The Collector sprung up and ran behind a coffin standing up. Victor had spotted someone run behind it and he walked towards it slowly. The Collector threw the coffin on Victor's head and ran outside. Victor ran out but couldn't find anyone. He walked with Vera back to the school while The Collector looked at them from a bush. "You are doing very good Vera, my plan WILL work" The Collector said. "I will get revenge Victor, you see!" he said and then he walked into the shadows and wasn't seen for a long time. CHAPTER 3 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was in the dead of the night. Jerome stuck his head around the pile of junk. "You just find me the dollhouse!" The Collector said while he pulled harder on Jasper's coat. Jerome was in shock. He walked back slowly but he tripped on a tire. He bumped into a pile of junk and it fell on top of him. "WHAT WAS THAT?". "DID YOU BRING SOMEONE HERE?" The Collector screamed. "No no, honestly I didn't!" Jasper said nervously. "GO SEARCH FOR THE CAUSE OF THAT NOISE VERA". Jerome was in a panic. He couldn't get up. He noticed Vera coming towards him and that's when he really started to panic. He jumped up but made a louder noise. "HURRY UP WOMEN!" The Collector roared. Jerome stopped moving and just put the garbage over him. Vera came arround but noticed nothing. She tripped on Jerome's leg and lay flat on the ground. Jerome quickly tucked his leg under the plastic bags. Vera got up and shone her torch. "Only rats!" she said. SHe walked over to the others and they began to speak again. "You better get me the dollhouse, or your finished!" The Collector said. He then ran away. Vera got into her car and drove away. "Jerome! We are in big trouble". 8 days later Vera arrived up at a barn like place. "Here she is" Vera said. "Don't worry, I knocked her out" Vera said. She pushed Trudy over to The Collector. The Collector threw her onto piles of hay. "Now Jasper will have to give me the dollhouse". CHAPTER 4 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jasper stood in the library in the dead of night. He looked nervous. He took out his phone and dialed up a number. He was ringing The Collector. "Tomorrow, meet me at the normal place with Trudy. I will have the dollhouse." he said. He cancled the call before The Collector could answer. The Collector rung back. Jasper answered. "I make the deals! You do what I say!" The Collector said. "This time it is the other way around!" Jasper screamed. He hung up and left the library. The next day Jasper stood in the normal place. Jerome was hiding behind the pile of garbage again. The Collector arrived. "WHERE IS TRUDY? WE MADE A DEAL" Jasper said. "No, I make the deals Jasper!" The Collector roared. The Collector grabbed the dollhouse and walked towards his car. Jasper was furious this time. He sprung over and pulled down The Collector's hood. He was in shock. He had just revealed The Collector! "Rufus!" Jerome said quietly. Rufus jumped into his car with the dollhouse and drove away. CHAPTER 5 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hello, Jerome!" Rufus said. Jerome was in shock. Rufus grabbed Jerome's hand and was about to walk out the back door. "Jerome?" Eddie said. "Oh I'm Jerome's uncle. Rene Zeldmen." Rufus said. "We were just leaving". "NO WE WERE NOT!". "Jerome do you want POPPY to come too?". "NO NOT POPPY!!" Jerome screamed. Rufus pulled Jerome out of Anubis House and pushed him into his van. They arrived at the barn. Jerome was sitting in a chair and Rufus gave him a cup of water. "I'm leaving" Rufus said. He drove off. Jerome went to Rufus's safe and cracked it! He seen the gem in it. Rufus came back. Jerome closed the safe and sat down. Rufus opened the door and came in. Fabian, Alfie and Patricia arrived. They sneaked over to the room next to the one Jerome was in. Jerome pushed Rufus on the ground and ran outside. He hid behind stacks of hay and Rufus came out. Rufus spotted Jerome and pushed him inside. 5 minutes later Rufus drove away. Fabian realized Senkhara wanted to bring Nina to te afterlife so he ran back to tell her. Alfie and Patricia ran into the room next to them. Instead of Jerome standing there... EDDIE WAS STANDING THERE! "Eddie?" Patricia screamed. "I hit my head. And Jerome gave me this" Eddie said. He holded out his hand revealing a gem. "The Chosen One needs your help!" a mysterious voice said in Eddie's head. Eddie somehow knew it was Nina. He ran past the others and back to the library. In the tunnels Rufus got the fake mask but he thought it was real. Alfie grabbed it off him and ran away. Rufus thought it was the real one so he chased Alfie. CHAPTER 6 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "You don't have to do this Nina!". "I have to save you all and Gran, Fabian" Nina said sadly. Eddie and Patricia came barging in. "Don't do it Nina" Eddie said. "I have to" Nina said as she grabbed the gem from his hand. Nina placed the gem in the hole in the mask. The bronze mask turned a very bright gold colour. Nina put the mask on and the gem started to glow. The mask began weeping tears of gold. Senkhara started to laugh. Very bright sparks started surrounding Nina. "The field of rushes awaits, chosen one" Nina said. Everyone got sad. Nina walked up the stairs of the library and walked towards Senkhara. "Take my hand Chosen One, and we shall go to the field of rushes!" Senkhara said. Joy ran to save Nina but Nina just attacked her. Joy fell on the ground and started to die. Everyone started to panic! "Do something!" Amber screamed. Eddie banished Senkhara and Nina fell on the ground. Alfie ran in followed by Rufus. He realized Nina had the real mask. He ran to Nina and grabbed the mask. "DON'T PUT IT ON RUFUS!" screamed Nina. "Let him have it Nina" Victor said. Rufus put on the mask and Senkhara went flying into his body. The door to hell opened up on the ground. Red lights began flashing everywhere while Rufus was fading away. Rufus went flying down the hole and the hole closed up leaving the mask lying on the ground. If a bad person wears the mask they will go to the bad after life which is hell, but if a good person wears it then they will become a god. There was one tear of gold left on the mask so Victor poured it into Joy's mouth and she came back alive. Alfie took the gem out of the mask and gave it to Jerome. Nina put the mask back in a crate and it shipped off to another country. Nina gave Victor the ring his father gave Nina. There was a big party at the Anubis House. Jara finally happened , Mick had no date, Eric told Eddie all the secrets, Joy became friends with Nina and decided for her and Fabian just to be friends. Fabian and Nina kissed and got back together. Victor was in his office watching the students hug each other when his ring started to glow. He opened the top of it up and left sitting inside was the last tear of gold........................ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hope you liked it! When season 3 comes I will make more stories! :)